Much Ado
by eeveekitty85
Summary: Relationships are funny things. They get twisted up and people get hurt. But in the end, you often find that it was much ado about nothing. Rocketshippy, R&R please for cookies!
1. Chapter 1

**Much Ado Part One**

**Disclaimer: **These characters DON'T ACTUALLY belong to me. I DON'T ACTUALLY want any money for writing this and I DON'T ACTUALLY think the characters will EVER belong to me. Cept Cam. But ACTUALLY…that's all.

**Notes: **I found this little gem in my computer banks and decided to share! Bear in mind I wrote it many eons ago, but read it and enjoy it! To the Whovians, if they're reading: just put 'the Doctor' and 'Rose' instead of James and Jessie and you'll be fine. Meowth is Jack. Cam is still Cam, unsurprisingly. Imagine she's a hot Time Lady or something. Meh, you're probably not even reading.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guess what day it is tomorrow," said Jessie. Cam shrugged.

"I dunno…Tuesday?" she suggested.

"No!" said Jessie. "Well yes, but…that's not what I meant. Tomorrow it will be one year since me and James officially left Team Rocket!"

"No kidding!" said Cam, doing the ditzy girlie chat thing whilst sipping espresso. "Can you believe it's been a year?"

"I just don't believe we have a flat, AT LAST," said Jessie. "And you have foam on your nose." Cam quickly buried her face in a napkin. Trust Jessie to point it out so very…loudly. But it was O.K. Because they were friends. And had been for a long time. "…After all the trouble we had finding somewhere that wasn't too expensive that we ALL liked. Meowth is probably the fussiest cat in the world…" Cam giggled. A bell tinkled as the door to the café opened and closed. Jessie turned around.

"Oh FINALLY," she said. "How long does it take you to find a suitable jacket!" James looked sheepish, brushing snow out of his hair.

"Hey, it was cold," he complained. "I couldn't risk going out without one, and that denim one was…"

"'So last season'," quoted Cam. "Am I right?"

"Am I really that predictable?" whined James.

"Yes," they said.

"I guess I asked for that," said James, sitting down next to them.

"One year tomorrow…" said Jessie, poking him in the ribs.

"Oww! You poke too hard!"

"You are such a wimp James," said Jessie.

"Are you sure we should be discussing that here?" asked James worriedly.

"I do know about Team Rocket you know," said Cam, rolling her eyes. "I've been your friend for what—? Nearly a half a year I guess."

"But we could be overheard," James pointed out. "We just got settled here. And the only reason we couldn't stay at the last place we lived at was because they all started hating us."

"There's no one in the café but us," said Jessie calmly. That was true. It was a tiny café anyway, only four tables, and the man in charge seemed to have fallen asleep at the counter.

"Dad's shattered," aid Cam, gesturing at him. The man gave a tiny snore. "He was up all last night waiting for a delivery. When you own a tiny place like this, deliveries are never on time, and if you're not there the instant the truck arrives, they drive away again." She sighed. "That really sucks."

"Cheer up Cam-isole," said Jessie. "We should be celebrating…let's have a party!"

"A party?" said James, raising an eyebrow. "With three people?"

"Meowth too," said Jessie stubbornly. "And why not? We can still have fun!"

"It'd take my mind off this place I guess," said Cam. "James?"

"Will I get any peace unless I agree?" he asked. The two girls pretended to think carefully about it.

"No," they said, smiling sweetly.

"Then what choice do I have?"

"That's settled then!" said Jessie. And like people in a toothpaste advert, they gave each other big cheesy grins.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"No way!"

"Aw come on Meowth, it's a special occasion!" whined James.

"I don't care if it's da anniversary of you twos goin ta the moon! You are not havin' your 'private party' here!"

"And why not?" asked Jessie angrily. "This is our flat unless you hadn't noticed!"

"It's Meowth's too!"

"We paid for it!"

"Well you can't have it, because I'm entertainin' a lady friend of mine tomorrow evenin', and I want da flat to be free of stupid humans!" And there was no way Meowth was giving in.

"Well I'll just have to call the whole thing off then!" said Jessie angrily, hitting him in the head. "Thanks a lot Meowth!" Meowth just smiled at her and went to his room.

"…No, don't call it off Jessie! You could both come over to my place!" said Cam. Jessie stared at the screen. Cam smiled back at her.

"Are you sure? Your dad won't mind?" asked Jessie cautiously into the telephone.

"He's out tomorrow night, on business," said Cam happily. "I'll have to stay up anyway, for deliveries of course…" Cam paused and rolled her eyes. "…so it's no trouble!"

"O.K., well, if you're sure…we'll see you tomorrow," said Jessie.

"Can't wait!" said Cam, as the screen went blank. Jessie put the receiver back, feeling a lot happier.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

James on the other hand, wasn't happy. He was brooding again. He seemed to do nothing else these days. Everything had to be thought through with him, what coat to wear, what flat to buy, everything. Of course, it didn't exactly help that he had very mixed up feelings about…certain aspects of his life.

Dating. Dating had always been a problem. Probably because he was a strong believer in true love, and none of the girls he met, although they were really lovely people, seemed to be The One. And now there was Camryn…well, he couldn't deny feeling something for her. She was pretty and funny, and basically the perfect girlfriend. She also needed quite a lot of help with the café, and James was all too willing to give up his time. But then again…

James sighed and rolled over on his bed, fingering a sad and bedraggled looking Growlithe toy he'd won when he was seven. That fair had been the last happy memory of his childhood that his parents actually played a part in. Before they brought Jessiebelle onto the scene.

James started to get really depressed.

How could it be, that someone with the perfect features of Jessie could be so cruel and heartless? Sure, Jessie was violent, but she wasn't mean. James never had understood why Jessiebelle was like she was. James's mind drifted through his childhood…

"James? Are you asleep? I called for you at least three times," said Jessie's slightly grump voice. James didn't say anything. Jessie sighed in irritation. "Dinner's on the table when you feel quite up to eating it. And remember we've got the party tomorrow, at Cams' place. Just make sure your hair doesn't look quite so awful tomorrow." The door slammed behind her. James sat up, the Growlithe toy tumbling to the floor. He sighed. Women.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"O.K., let's open this party…with a toast!" said James, who had sorted out his brooding, and his hair, and donned a smarter outfit in honour of their party for three. "To freedom!"

"To freedom!" chorused Jessie and Cam. Suddenly Jessie put down her glass and rummaged through her bag, groaning.

"I've forgotten our key to the flat…" she moaned. "I'll have to go back and get it before Meowth's 'lady friend' arrives. You don't mind, do you?"

"We'll be O.K. for a minute," said Cam. "I'm sure we can entertain ourselves." Something in her tone made James go slightly light headed. He told himself it was just the cheap champagne.

"Your hair looks so different tied up," said Cam, in a chatty tone. "Was it Jessie's idea? She mentioned how good you looked like that before."

"She did?" asked James, bewildered. Jessie had complimented him?

"Yeah, she couldn't stop talking about how much better it looked," said Cam. "Why…didn't she tell you?"

"N-no," said James, spacing out for a moment. He shook his head and a strand of hair fell out of the neat ponytail he'd put it in.

"Here," said Cam, reaching up and brushing it back into place with her fingers. "So…is my hair O.K. then?" she said, smiling at him.

"Beautiful," said James truthfully. Cam had auburn hair, hair that always looked just that little bit wild. It complimented her smoky grey eyes perfectly. Her eyes looked slightly nervous.

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you…I mean, would you like to…go out…" Cam seemed to be struggling to find the right words. James waited patiently, wondering what was so important. "…with me…some time?" finished Cam, who had started to turn a most intriguing shade of red. James did some very quick thinking. Cam was a very pretty girl and he liked her a lot, but had always thought of her more of a friend, but turning her down would hurt her feelings and maybe ruin a friendship he valued…of course, with classic timing, Jessie chose that moment to burst in. She took one look at their blushing faces and knew something was up.

"Why are you two so red?" she asked, sitting in between them.

"Just…exchanging embarrassing moments…" said Cam, averting Jessie's gaze. Jessie knew instantly her friend had lied to her, but didn't know why. She tried to change the subject, feeling uncomfortably that she was the one with GOOSEBERRY stamped on her forehead.

"Why don't we put on some really loud music and get drunk?" she suggested, grinning at them, turning on the stereo and cranking up the volume. "Then we'll forget embarrassing stuff and welcome a bright future!"

"You make it sound like it's New Year's Eve or something," laughed James.

"It is! It's a new year for us James!" said Jessie. "Our future's bright, tomorrow is white, and we still have tonight…blah blah, let's dance!" Jessie pulled him to his feet and started crazy dancing to a funky Scissor Sisters tune. James joined in, looking back at Cam for just long enough to see her mouth, "I'll call you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, no one in the flat was feeling good. Jessie and James both had hangovers, and Meowth was still in his room, with the blinds closed and Alka-Seltzers on his bedside table.

"Considering there were only three of us, it was quite some party," said James, drinking his black coffee. "And Meowth and his 'lady friend' must have had a good time too."

"Spare me from that thought," said Jessie, sipping from a similar mug. She paused, putting down her cup and stirring the dark liquid thoughtfully. "You and Cam…well, you got on very well last night."

"Did we?" asked James, trying to act nonchalant. "I can't really remember."

"Alcohol is a sin," said Jessie. The phone rang, saving James from more questions as he sprang up to answer it. The screen flashed up a small note: audio only.

"Hello?" said James.

"Hi James, it's me," said Cam's voice.

"Cam!" said James brightly. Then he lowered his voice. "Is this about…you know…"

"Yes." Cam paused. "I was hoping you might come with me to a new club. It's just opened, a club called Moonlighters." James suppressed a laugh. He could remember the TV show. "...After all, you seemed like a good enough dancer last night!"

"I'm not bad," said James, trying to sound modest. "That sounds really good."

"It's a date then," said Cam, sounding very relieved. "It…it is a date, right?"

"Of course," said James, shrugging. "I'll meet you there at about eight O.K.?"

"Alright," said Cam softly.

"Well…goodbye…" said James, wondering just what he was meant to say to her.

"Goodbye James." There was a click as Cam put the phone down. James replaced the receiver and leant against the wall, trying to take in what had just happened. He had a date. He had a date. He had a—

"James?" asked Jessie, coming over to him. "Are you O.K.? Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh…um…no one," said James distractedly. "Wrong number." Jessie got a sinking feeling. That was twice in two days that her best friends had lied to her, and she knew it. She took his hand.

"Come and have breakfast," she said, leading him back to the table, where James sat, feeling slightly guilty, and very confused.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

First part done! Hope you like this...I know Cam's rather an annoying OC but we all know what happens to those! I know there must be a few mistakes in this since I wrote it so long ago, but I hope you can see past those...REVIEW NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Much Ado Part Two**

**Notes: **We-el, I wasn't going to keep posting this, but Aiya convinced me I think…so, here we are.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where ya going Jimmy?" asked Meowth. James groaned inwardly. He had been hoping to get away without Jessie or Meowth noticing.

"Um…a meeting…at work…very urgent…" said James, racking his brains for a better excuse and drawing a blank. "Gotta go, bye." He made a very quick exit and practically ran all the way to the club. Meowth stared after him, wondering how he could be going to a meeting at work when he didn't have a job.

When James arrived, Cam was already there. She smiled at him and asked him if he wanted to dance. He accepted, and had fun twirling her round and playing the fool. Then a slower tune came on. James looked at Cam nervously, trying to work out what to do next. He ended up slow dancing with her, although he couldn't quite shake off the guilty feeling that had been with him all day. Jessie had said he seemed distracted and got very annoyed when he failed to notice she was talking to him. James was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely noticed that Cam had moved closer to him and was leant against his chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast," she said over the music.

James told himself to stop feeling guilty. He was single wasn't he? He wasn't betraying _anybody_.

_We knew all the answers_

_and we shouted them like anthems_

_Anxious and suspicious that God knew how much we cheated_

"Is it?" he said. "I must be nervous or something…I mean…"

"I know what you mean, I feel it too," said Cam. James's feeling of guilt increased, now guilt that he was maybe leading her on. They danced in silence for a while, maybe an hour, to different funky tracks. The time seemed to fly, and their eyes met every so often as they danced together. James felt like he was dancing through treacle. His mind seemed to be going in slow motion, so he was very surprised when he noticed it was gone half past ten.

"Cam, I have to go, Jessie will be getting angry waiting for me," he said apologetically.

"Will I see you again?" she asked, then laughed. "Of course I will. We're friends, right?"

"Right," said James, feeling uncomfortable again. "And I'm always on the end of the phone. I'll call you this time, if you like," said James.

"I like," she replied, smiling up at him.

"Maybe we should…keep it casual? How about maybe, a walk somewhere? The park is pretty this time of year," suggested James, trying to think of anything that wasn't too romantic.

"A winter wonderland of our own," said Cam. "I'll see you on Saturday." With that, she left him stranded on the dance floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"James, are you feeling O.K.? You're not eating much," said Jessie. James nodded without looking up, playing with his fork. "Do you have a temperature?" persisted Jessie, feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine," he insisted, pushing her hand away. "I just need to think about...stuff." Jessie started getting angry. Meowth noticed this and quickly made his excuses and left the room.

"What...is...wrong?" asked Jessie slowly, trying not to get wound up.

"For the last time, I'm _fine_," said James, and Jessie completely lost it.

"_Don't you think I can TELL when you're LYING to me?_" she screamed. "I am so..._sick_ of you avoiding me!" She looked a mixture of angry and worried, which looked so funny that James laughed.

"Jessie look, this is very sweet of you to be concerned, but there's really nothing you should know about, O.K.?"

"Nothing _I_ should know about? What does _that_ mean?"

"It means drop it and leave it alone, because you shouldn't be worried."

"James, please." She sighed. "I know there's something."

"It's really nothing," said James, sighing. Jessie looked him straight in the eye.

"You know you can trust me."

James thought for a moment. He didn't even know why he wasn't telling her, it wasn't like she'd had a problem before with him dating...although that might have been because she knew none of the dates would work out. But Cam was her best friend. James didn't want Jessie to feel...lonely? Like a third wheel, a gooseberry. Like maybe Meowth felt sometimes.

"I know I can trust you Jess, it's just...there's nothing to tell. I'm fine," said James. Jessie looked disappointed. She knew there was something wrong.

"If you're sure."

"When I'm not, you'll be the first to know."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

camigrrl: meet me in the park again, it snowed again last night

trblue42: (sings) walkin in a winter wonderland

camigrrl: ur crazy

trblue42: i know

camigrrl: i can't believe it's still snowing in feb! and hav u told jessie yet?

trblue42: maybe

camigrrl: u haven't hav u?

trblue42: i'm w8tin 4 the rite moment

camigrrl: u'll hurt her if u keep lyin 2 her

trblue42: she'll hurt _me_ if I tell her.

camigrrl: don't b silly

trblue42: OK, i'll hurt _her_ if i tell her

camigrrl: no u won't, she's fine with u d8in, and if u don't tell her i will

trblue42: I'm goin now, c u the park in 10

camigrrl: (mwah)

trblue42: y r u laffin?

camigrrl: it's a kiss noise!

p 

trblue42: lol (mwah) back atchu

camigrrl: bibi jimmy

trblue42 has signed off

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Uh oh…looks like James might have convinced himself that he _does _like Cam…who knows what could happen next?


End file.
